


Hello, Friend

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Scenes from over the course of Kara's life, in no particular order.





	1. Music Together

"What do you think, should we give it a name?" The man grunts.

"What about...Kara?" Suggests the little girl next to him. 

Yes. That feels right. 

"AX400 Register Your Name" says the store manager. 

"Kara!" Yells the little girl. 

"My name is Kara." 

* * *

 

The ride in the car, back to Todd's house, is silent. Alice asks if Todd could play music and Todd tells her to "shut the fuck up with that stupid annoying shit before I lose my goddamn mind." She doesn't say anything after that. Quietly though, I hear music in my mind. In Alice's voice. Oh. She is an android. I join in after a second. We sit there in the silent car, singing. 

 

 

 


	2. Unspoken Family

I turn to one of the Jerry's as the ride slows to a stop. "Thank you." 

"Of course!" Says Jerry. 

I help Alice climb off of the carousel. 

"That was fun." Alice says.

"Good." I say, and nuzzle her nose against mine. I hold her tight and carry her back to the room to get some sleep. 

* * *

For a second I catch a flash of memory. Todd's house. I am finished with my work for the day, and Alice is drawing. I sit down at her side to look at her work. She bumps her shoulder against mine in a light play-attack. I return the action and she pretends to topple over, giggling quietly.

* * *

 

We have to walk the rest of the way the next morning. Alice takes turns riding on Luther's shoulders and walking with her hand in mine, leaning her weight on me. I try to put on a brave face but I'm worried about what the cold is doing to her. I press my forehead against hers for a second before pulling away to look at her.

"Just a little further, Alice. We're almost there." I promise, even though I don't know that. 

She smiles at me, in a way that says she is also trying to be brave, to make me feel better. "Don't worry, Kara. I'm sure we'll be okay." Luther scoops her up and we keep going. 

 

 

 


	3. Sitting Back To Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house before Todd's

I sit down next to the fireplace. My work is done for now. Toby pads into the room and curls up against my back. Mrs. Sohn won't be happy to see me sitting, obstructing the fireplace, and I was about to get up, but I decide I can wait a few more minutes so as not to disturb Toby. Above all, I am not to upset Toby. Mrs. Sohn has made that very clear, though she has technically never said it. Don't Disturb Toby is the first rule of the house. I'm not sure if I could move. Probably. I'm not going to test that right now though, because Toby is purring quietly, and I think he's fallen asleep. 

 


	4. A Gentle Giant

After Alice is asleep, I go to sit beside Luther. 

"I might try to get some rest too." I tell him. 

He nods and pats my head, half jokingly. 

"I'll watch over you two." He says. 

 


	5. Alice

"Kara, you're back." 

"Yes." I say. "I was reset, so I don't have any memories, but I'm very glad to meet you."

Alice gives me a terrible, betrayed, look and runs away, up the stairs. I wish I could follow her, but I have to finish cleaning down here. 

* * *

 

"I noticed you didn't eat much today." I'm not even sure she ate anything. "Maybe you're sick."

She shakes her head quietly but doesn't speak. 

"Are you sure?" She nods. She hasn't said a word since I got here. 

 

 

 


	6. The Mom

I did what I could with Todd's limited budget but the food isn't going to be anything spectacular tonight. It never is. Still, I did my best and hopefully Alice will at least like it. I know better than to hope for anything from Todd. The best reaction from Todd is getting no reaction.

"Thank you, Kara." Alice says quietly when I set down her plate in front of her. She pokes at the food but doesn't seem interested in it. Just shuffles it around her plate. She never smiles. It could be a sign of depression. She should see a therapist, maybe, but I know better than to suggest that to Todd. Todd should also see a therapist but I will definitely not be suggesting that. Alice says I tried once, but that was before I was reset. Not why. But before. I think maybe I've been reset more than once. Todd is...violent. 

* * *

I put her to bed for the night. Tuck her in. She headbutts my arm and holds out the book for me to read. Alice in Wonderland. Her favorite. We're on chapter three now. I don't really need to read from the paper book. It'd probably make more sense to just download it, but Alice likes to look at the pictures, and she already owns the paper copy anyways. 

 


	7. Love

I'm scared. 

I'm holding Alice in my arms.

This can't be happening. 

I don't make it far past the outside of the ship. 

This can't be happening. 

"We did it, Alice." I smile down at her. 

"Are we free?.." She asks. She sounds so hopeful. We were so close. 

"Yes..." I brush my thumb up and down her back, trying to keep her calm. "We're free."  She deserves to be happy. I'm trying not to keep track of the countdown but it's impossible. I'm sure the same is true for her. 

"I love you, Kara." She says. Tears are streaming down my face, I think. 

"I love you too." I whisper. That's all that matters. It's all that ever mattered. But we were so close. 

SHUTDOWN IMMINENT

4...I love my daughter...3...Don't look at the countdown. Don't...2...No...1. 

 

 


End file.
